Pushing Boundaries
by ausllylover
Summary: He's halfway in the friend zone, halfway in the have-we-ever-really-been-just-friends-zone. *ONE-SHOT*


It's not like they _didn't _act like friends, it's more like they _did _act like a couple. There was a thin line between the friend-zone, and the couple-zone, and Austin Moon and Ally Dawson had crossed it many more times than normal, but they still were considered friends. In their eyes.

Austin Moon was standing on that thin line, right in the middle. He's halfway in the friend-zone, halfway in the have-we-ever-really-been-just-friends-zone. Austin Monica Moon doesn't really mind that him and Ally Dawson are a little more friendly than friends. Well, he does actually. He does mind that they are friends, and he wanted more.

Nevertheless, Austin being the person he was, didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ally. He was ever-so-not-discreet with his undying love to Ally, but she was oblivious, she never noticed. And Austin always **thought **that Ally never liked him. He was oblivious too, to say at the least. Ally had tried her lame attempts at flirting with him, and Austin always thought it was a joke. Or maybe he was some practice for Dallas. He would **never **think that his perfect little Angel loved him.

They weren't good at hiding their feelings to everyone around them either. Anyone that had known them for at least 5 minutes would already guess they were dating. When Austin was trying to push away his feelings for Ally and doing a lame attempt at flirting with cheerleaders, because he was _certain _she didn't like him like that, they would always knit their eyebrows in confusion, and say they thought him and Ally were going out. Austin would lamely protest, saying that him and Ally were _just _friends. But everyone knew they were a little more than that, even Austin and Ally.

There was another time when Ally was trying to make a new friend at school, his name was Noah. Noah knew about Ally and Austin, but not really their relationship. Ten minutes talking with her, Noah knew that she was in love with Austin. Every 18.92 seconds (he counted) she would mention Austin Moon, or some crazy feat he has done. She told him about the time where he squirted hot sauce out his nose, and even if she wouldn't say it to Austin himself, she thought it was pretty cool.

In fact, Austin was staying at his grandmothers for a couple of days one time, and she had asked him about his love life. Austin had no love life, but the first person he thought of when she said that, was Ally. He simply said that he had no love life, but he had an amazing best friend, and her name was Ally. Then he rambled on for about 30 minutes on how perfect and beautiful Ally is, until his grandmother shut him up.

And that was when they were alone. Just **imagine **when they were together. One time they were in Biology, and they were assigned a project. It was a three-way project, and Austin and Ally were paired up. A new girl that had just arrived that week was also paired up with them, and her name was Bailey Timms. Ally and Austin had suggested they meet up at Sonic Boom to start getting to know each other.

Bailey had no idea about Austin's fame, or Ally being his song writer. So when she walked into Sonic Boom, she saw Austin and Ally giving each other a 'friendly' embrace. Ally had wacked Austin in the head earlier for breaking a guitar, but she easily forgave him. Number one reason: his puppy dog eyes. Number two reason: she felt bad. And it was pretty obvious those two had chemistry and Bailey hadn't even spoke to them a full fifteen words.

The two awkwardly pulled away when they saw Bailey, and they continued on like nothing happened. They sat down on the cushions while Ally closed the store temporarily, and Ally sat down **right **next to Austin. It was like personal space didn't exist between those two, and honestly, it didn't. She put her head on his shoulder like she had always done, and Austin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It wasn't anything new to them, but it was to Bailey. And she smirked.

Bailey would ask the two a couple of questions, and the other would almost immediately answer. It seemed that Austin and Ally knew each other a _little __to _well. Question after question, they would never get an answer wrong, unless they seemed to be teasing each other. After awhile, they all seemed to know each other well. Bailey learned a lot about Austin and Ally, and a **LOT **about their chemistry. Austin and Ally seemed to learn nothing new about each other, all they learned about was Bailey.

The next day when they were actually starting their assignment, Bailey smiled widely the whole day. Austin and Ally always asked why she was smiling, and she just shook her head and never responded. The real reason was that during the school day, she caught them hugging quite a few more times than _just _friends, and she often saw them holding hands.

One time Austin came up to Dallas, and _literally _asked why he hasn't asked Ally yet. This was before Ally liked Austin, but not before Austin liked Ally. Austin has always like Ally. But honestly, Austin would do anything for Ally, even if it meant throwing away the possible romantic relationship they had. Ally didn't ask Austin to ask Dallas that, but Austin could tell she wanted him to.

When Dallas heard that, he literally spit his water all over Austin. Dallas asked him to repeat what he said, and he once again asked why Dallas hasn't asked out Ally. Dallas was about to speak out, but Austin wasn't finished.

He continued on like this, "Why haven't you asked out Ally yet? She is beautiful, I mean, how could you not think she is beautiful? Oh my gosh, her face. You don't understand," he said one-hundred percent seriously. "Her complexion is literally perfect, and she has the perfect cheekbones. And then her eyes are the _perfect _shade of chocolate. And don't even get me started on her lips, they are the perfect shade of pink and they make me want to kiss her every time I see her. And then her hair suits her so perfectly. She also has the perfect little frame. Like it's perfectly fits into mine, and she is so warm. She also smells like vanilla, which I personally think is very attractive. She gives you the most bone-crushing hugs, and that just transmits the warmth she has, and it makes you feel all tingly. And then her laugh, it is the cutest laugh. The way she throws her head back, and gives that little chortle that is really adorable. Also, her lame jokes. When she tells you a weird lame joke, you laugh anyway because the way she said it. Or when she tries to make sports analogy's and she fails miserably is the cutest thing. So, why haven't you asked her out yet?"

Dallas would only give Austin a small chuckle and shake his head. "Because you haven't yet," is all he would reply with. And then Austin just realized he confessed his feelings about Ally to her _crush_.

Family wasn't better either. Sometimes at dinner, Mike Moon would ask his son about his love life, or in other words _Ally_. His whole family knew about his proclaimed relationship about Ally. His aunts, uncles, and now his grandmother. His brother, James Moon, would always bug him. His sister, Rebekah, was much worse. Meal after meal, not a meal wouldn't go without the mention of Ally. Most of the times, Austin was the time he mentioned her.

He rambled on the whole dinner, no matter who was there. He mention Ally's name (seventy-eight times) a couple of times during the process of one portion of the meal. Ally wasn't much better, in honestly. Her father had asked her if she was dating anybody (as a joke) and she answered quite civilly, not. She talked about Austin for nearly forty-five minutes, until her mother asked her for at least five minutes of silence.

Other times deemed to prove they were just madly in love with each other. After Ally was over Dallas, and had begun her feelings for Austin, she wanted a _plan_. Not just any plan, a plan to make Austin jealous. So she had asked Dallas to pretend to be her boyfriend for around a week. Dallas had agreed warily, considering it wouldn't be the best idea to put Austin against jealously. Honestly, jealously would win, and it would be some nasty fight.

Nevertheless, Dallas agreed, and they had begun their crazy idea. Here was the full-proof plan: Dallas would casually walk into the Sonic Boom, and he would give her chocolate. Chocolate is something Ally has _always _loved, and Austin knew that to well. Then he would ask her to be his girlfriend, and she would agree excitedly. Austin would of course be confused, because Dallas had said some while ago that he wouldn't ask Ally out because Austin hasn't.

So that's what happened, Dallas asked Ally out. And let me just say, Austin was **steamed **up. Not his best state honestly, and Austin was REALLY jealous. So the next instant, Austin asked out the most popular girl in school, Kira Starr. And after her and Kira's little incident, Ally was jealous to say at the least, and Austin seemed content. But Ally wasn't finished with her little game that Austin seemed to be familiar with.

Dates were the next thing in line, and this little scheme lasted longer than a week. Dallas and Ally went on Movie Dates, which was Austin and Ally's thing in all honestly, and they came back laughing, having the time of their lives. Austin and Kira went to the carnival, which in all honestly was Ally and Austin's thing, and came back laughing and pretending they had a good time. Those two were JEALOUS.

The two also knew that they were trying to get the other one jealous, and frankly, they didn't care much. All that mattered was showing the other one that they could have a fun time without the other half. But they couldn't, because the other person was their other half. One time, things got a little out of hand, and RIGHT in front of Austin, Dallas stole Ally's second kiss. It was a cold kiss, Ally felt nothing, unlike when she kissed Austin. When she kissed Austin, she felt fireworks shoot up her arm and out her mouth.

Austin was literally pissed, and he stormed out of Sonic Boom, his fists balled up, about to punch anybody in his way. He may have left a few dents in the metal tables at the food court, and it hadn't hurt his fists one bit. Just his shattered heart. He might have punched Ally, but he didn't realize it was her, his fist was only a few centimeters away from breaking her nose. He thought it was Dallas, and he would have punched him any second now. Ally explained to Austin why she did all that, just to make him jealous. Austin's stomach did a knot, but he couldn't help but feel happy that she was at least trying to make him feel jealous, because that at least meant she still had the tiniest bit of feelings left for him.

He wouldn't forgive her easily, not that easily. So to repay him for the horrible act she had just done, they went on a date. **Of course **it was just a friend date. They went on a movie date (which Ally and Dallas had done) because it was their thing, and their thing only. They also went to the carnival the day afterwards, (which Kira and Austin had done) because it was their thing, and their thing only. They took pictures in the picture thingy booth, and yes. There was even one of the two kissing, well sort of. Austin kissed her on the cheek, if that counts any. The next day they went out to dinner (which Dallas and Ally, and Kira and Austin both did) not because it was their thing necessarily, they were starving. And they hadn't been on a dinner date since before their break-up.

The next day they went on a shopping spree, courtesy of Austin. Dallas and Ally or Kira and Austin didn't do that actually, they just wanted to because they thought it was fun. Including that, Austin wanted to spend another day with his best friend, even if it meant picking between a purple sweater and a blue sweater for an hour. The next day, they had just hung out at the park, which neither Dallas or Kira did with Austin and Ally. It was a regular thing, they went their at least every week if they weren't busy. But of course, guys were fawning over the beautiful Ally Dawson, like they always had done. But Austin was done with their bull crap, them trying to steal his _girl _like that? Ally technically wasn't _his _girl, but that didn't give them the permission to be pedophiles.

So of course, Austin went to beat the philly out of them, and Ally didn't stop him. She didn't like all this random attention she always got, she was much more of a shy girl. And of course, Austin almost hurt them so much, he almost made them go to the emergency room.

There were , of course, the movie nights. Team Austin had movie nights at least every week, but Austin and Ally sometimes had them alone. Maybe when Ally stayed a little to late, and she didn't want to walk home and her father couldn't pick her up, she stayed the night. They always decided on movies, and they always agreed on romantic films. Number one reason, Ally HATED horror films. Number two reason, Austin (loved) sorta like romantic films. Austin would wrap his arms around her shoulder, and pull her closer. Then she would put her head on his shoulder, and he would pull her even closer. During the sad parts, Austin sat Ally on his lap, and rubbed her back, reassuring everything would be okay, until she felt better.

Austin had even remembered Ally's menstrual cycle. Every time the time of the month came, Austin would grab his warmest blanket, his hoodie (which Ally seemed to **love**), and tubs of ice cream. She got lot's of cramps too, so Austin would lay her down on her bed, and rub her back until she felt good enough. He would try to put up with her tantrums, and somehow calm her down. He would do anything Ally said, other than leaving her alone. He knew her well enough that if he left her, she would want him back the next instant.

Sometimes, Ally would want to go shopping on her period, and she would force him to carry her. He wasn't really forced, he agreed on the first time. It's not like he _didn't _want to carry Ally like a bride. They went shopping for hours, and Austin payed of course. They always went out to dinner afterwards, and she got LOADS of chocolate.

After her period was over with, she would literally beg Austin for forgiveness for treating him like that. He promised her she didn't have to apologize, because if he really didn't want to be there, he wouldn't have been.

Austin even dealt with the horrible boy talk. Trish, who never seemed to give a care, never listened to her. Dez, wasn't the one to listen to boy talk. Neither was Austin, but him being the only good friend, listened to her. She talked about Dallas, when she had a crush on him, and why he never talked to her. She talked about Elliot, her camp crush. She continually talked about Ethan, and how she would somehow find him and _finally _give him her number. But there was never boy talk about himself, but she was talking to her crush about boys. NO way on earth would she talk about him to himself!

There always seemed to be something missing whenever she talked about her boy problems to Austin, and it was himself. She was about to say something, something about him for sure, but then she realized who see was talking to. She kept on talking, like nothing just happened, but it was etched in the back of his mind, and he had always wanted to know what she wanted to say. Austin always thought it was about him, because it would begin something like this, "So Au-"

So yeah, Austin Moon was in love with Ally Dawson, and Ally Dawson was in love with Austin Moon. And maybe they pushed the boundaries a _little _to far, that it broke. They were always used to that they could bend the fence a little bit, but once you bend it to far, it can break. So they broke the boundaries, and there was no way they could fix it anytime soon.

They pushed the boundaries a little to far past the friend-zones. But they didn't mind, at least once they pushed the boundaries a little to far, they wouldn't have to pretend they didn't like each other.

And Austin Moon stepped over the line, and he didn't have any intention of stepping back over any time soon.

**(A/N) FLUFF! Finally I got it done, it took forever to make! Review if you liked it! :D**

***ausllylover***


End file.
